


Obsessive

by Abstract_Reality



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Levi/Rivaille, M/M, OCD AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Reality/pseuds/Abstract_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has OCD.<br/>But when he looks at Eren it's like his brain goes numb, and all that he can focus on is the way Eren's lips curl into a smile.<br/>His lips curl into a smile.<br/>His lips curl into a smile.<br/>His lips curl into a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessive

Quiet.

That’s all Levi could point out when he’d first met Eren.

As a person with OCD, he doesn’t experience a lot of quiet. His mind is always in a flurry. Even things that are as simple as getting in the car and going to work makes his head spin.

_Touch the door handle. Touch the door handle. Touch the door handle._

_Open the door. Close the door. Open the door. Close the door. Open the door. Close the door._

_Turn the key in the ignition. Turn the key in the ignition. Turn the key in the ignition._

Instinctively Levi will focus doing something. Three, six, nine, sometimes even up to twelve times. He constantly gets headaches from how fast his mind needs him to process things. 

But when he met Eren, it was like ever single thought he had in his mind vanished. He didn’t care that he didn’t pinch the lid on his coffee cup three times. He didn’t care that it took him seven steps to walk over instead of six. He didn’t care that the top button on Eren’s shirt was buttoned when it was clearly the tenth button on the shirt.

All he cared about were Eren’s messy brown locks.

That glossed over morning look in Eren’s eyes when he sipped at his coffee.

How Eren put down the book he was reading to look at Levi, his lips curled into a smile.

_How his lips curled into a smile._

_How his lips curled into a smile._

_How his lips curled into a smile._

He chatted up Eren for exactly nine minutes before asking him out. He asked him out three times—he answered yes the first time but it didn’t feel right so he just kept asking until it felt right.

On their first date he remembered taking him out to a drive in movie. He fiddled with the radio six times despite finding the station on the first try. He squeezed his hand into Eren’s three times even though Eren had only squeezed his once. 

But Eren didn’t mind. He loved it. He smiled when Levi asked him out two more times. Giggled, _Jesus Christ who giggles so lovingly like that when someone is being so odd_ , when he repeatedly scrolled over the station and didn’t give a damn when they’d missed the beginning lines of the movie they were watching. 

Eren said that he enjoyed walking in the park with Levi, walking exactly 300 steps and 600 on Fridays.

He loved the way Levi would kiss him three times on the lips to make sure it was perfect. And then three more times on his cheek, nose, and forehead (discreetly bending down a bit so he could get that last one without having to get on his tippy toes and feel the need to do it all over again and make him late for class).

When they moved in together Eren told Levi that they’d never have a break in because Levi always locked the door sixteen times when he came home from work.

The way he would turn off the lights— _off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off_ —until it was dark made Eren close his eyes and hum, pretending that Levi’s light flickering was actually the changing of the days right behind his eyes.

He would whine and lean into the sensual kisses that Levi ran up and down his body when they made love. Telling Levi all the unique things that he loved about him while he did so. 

During the times when they said ‘I love you’ Levi would say it six times just so it was perfect and special, and Eren would say it back nine times, because he knew that Levi loved hearing it that way.

A week ago they got into a fight about Levi forgetting their two year anniversary because it wasn’t number three. They screamed at each other. 2697 words passed their lips before Eren got frustrated with Levi and stormed out of the house. He knows, he counted. Levi just stood there in the middle of the apartment living room afterwards, staring at the paint on the wall and fiddling with the ring box in his pocket.

Eren didn’t come back until the next evening, crying and apologizing for screaming over things he knew Levi had no control over. How he loved every single thing that Levi did. Yearned for the nights when Levi would do something nine times because six just wasn’t enough.

Levi could only stare at him, and it was like the first time they met.

Silence. 

It was like his brain shut off because he just moved without thinking about it. He kissed Eren. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, he lost count around the fifteenth time. He just kept kissing him. On his lips, on his cheek, his chin, reaching up on his tippy toes to his forehead, moving on to his nose. Eren held him close and let him.

Later that night as they laid in bed right next to each other Levi dug out the ring box from the night before and put the ring on Eren’s finger. He twirled the ring three times and called Eren an assumption making brat. Eren teared up and held Levi close once more, mumbling another string of apologizes between nine exclamations of ‘Yes’ and ‘I love you!’

Levi just smiled and focused as Eren’s lips curled up in a smile.

_Lips curled up in a smile._

_Lips curled up in a smile._

_Lips curled up in a smile._

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the poetic speech 'OCD' by Neil Hilborn.
> 
> This is a short little unbeta-ed story, so please excuse any errors. Feel free to point them out to me in the comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Eren or Levi, else they'd be little cute lovers 24/7 in SNK :)


End file.
